While You Were Sleeping Atlantis Style
by Tania-R
Summary: Colonel John Sheppard hears Teyla cry in her sleep while he is on watch. So he does what he can to help his dear friend. Sheyla Friendship


_All spelling mistakes are mine. this was written in a bit of a hurry. I hope you do like it._

**While You Were Sleeping**

Colonel John Sheppard was looking out into the starry night sky while his kids (team) slept soundly in the background. He breathed in the warm night air mixed with the slight sent of jasmine. The planet Kantara was the closest in similarities to Earth they had visited since coming to the Pegasus galaxy.

The Team had camped upon acliff topwhich had a shear drop into a beautiful green ocean. A couple of meters behind them was a lush rainforest with the greenest leaves you could ever imagine. McKay had deduced earlier in the day that due to the planets very small human population and being of the primitive kind there was hardly any pollution what so ever. The inhabitants had learned to live in harmony with Mother Nature like the Native American Indians or the Native Australians such as the Aborigines. That's why everything on the planet was blooming like a young teenage girl. The flowers were so fragrant that it made your head spin the colour of the green leaves was so shiny it was literally reflecting light.

John couldn't keep his eyes off Teyla that day. She was like a little girl in wonderland. Everything amazed her and brought a little sigh from her throat which pulled at Johns heart strings. Teyla being used to the woods felt at one with the planet Kantara it was not raped by the savage Wraiths because the populations was so low and they had a way off hiding deep underground covered by a metal which for some reason the wraith beams could not penetrate.

This was why Weir had sent them to the planet to negotiate for some of the metal which they could reproduce in the lab in return for protection and food from Atlantis.

Their day had gone well. They had met the Kantarians earlier that day and they were wonderfully friendly people. McKay was fascinated because they all had green eyes and black hair with Teyla's complexion. They really were stunning people inside and out.

They had a busy day gathering the metal and helping the men with their field work. They were to leave early next morning so John decided they should get a good night sleep, And a good night sleep it really was! John had just woken for his midnight watchmen shift. He couldn't remember the last time he slept so soundly.

They decided not to put the tents up because the night was rather hot. But being near to the cliffs edge, the breeze from the ocean bellowed upwards towards the campsite bristled through the sleeping humans and wrestled the palm trees in the background. It was wonderful to be sharing the night sky with Gia. Their sleeping bags were more then enough.

John was humming to himself as he looked out to sea. Usually the Colonel never hummed but this planet just had a way of making even the most stressed person break out in song and dance.

He closed his eyes as the breezed whipped through his chaotic hair.

**Teyla**: "hmm"

John snapped open his eyes. He whirled around and looked at the sleeping team mates. He heard someone. He shrugged his shoulders and turned back around to the ocean breeze. Probably someone was enjoying their sleep as much as he was. But he could feel his military mode coming on. He gripped his gun a little tighter.

**Teyla**: "mmm hmm"

This time John knew who it was. "Teyla" he whispered to himself as he slowly turned around to stare at her sleeping form.

She was now lying on her back her body was slightly spread out. Her head was resting deep in the middle of the pillow slightly turned towards the ocean side. The breeze every now and then picked up her hair and fluttered it on to her face. One hand was folded on her chest the other resting beside her head on the pillow.

He smiled softly as he quietly walked towards her. She really did look like a little girl she had a very youthful appearance what with that beautiful complexion that all the women admired back in Atlantis.

**Teyla**: "No" she moaned a little quietly

**John**: "Shh, Shh" he said quietly whispered to sooth her as he bent down to take her hair off her face.

Teyla violently flinched at John's Touch

**John**: "It's ok Teyla it is only me, John" he whispered a little surprised at her reaction.

Teyla turned her body away from John. Like someone turning away from too much sunlight. Her sleeping bag travelled further down her body as she moved

John tried to move the sleeping bag further up her body, but his heart jumped when he heard Teyla cry a little.

He quickly removed his hands.

**John: "**Teyla, I am not going to hurt you."John felt guilty at distressing her.

He was kneeling down with one hand resting on his thigh thinking of how to calm her down. Teyla was now whimpering softly in her sleep.

John wished that another female member was here because he didn't want to frighten her again by touching her. John also had to admit he was a little intrigued Teyla was a strong woman in combat she gave most the men at Atlantis a run for their money. But right now all John wanted to do was pick her up and hold her close but it seemed that it was HIM that she was afraid of.

He watched helplessly as she struggled in her sleep. He thought about waking Rodney up but then he would probably have to lull him to sleep as well. A Colonel's work was never done!

John risked touching her again. He placed his hands very softly on her head. Her back was still turned to him. She didn't flinch this time but she was still whimpering. He slowly caressed her head

**John: "**It's just a dream Teyla, it's just a dream."

**Teyla**: "Daddy don't go"

**John: **"Oh Teyla" John sighed.

He realised then what she was dreaming. Her father being captured by the Wraith.

John looked at her for another minute and made up his mind. He placed both hands around her body and lifted her up. Teyla screamed

**Rodney**: "What the hell is going on…….John?"

Rodney had bolted up from his sleeping bag when he heard Teyla scream but now he was confused at the image he was seeing. There was Teyla still in her sleeping bag screaming bloody murder on the Colonel's lap? She was still asleep.

John knew that Teyla was strong but when it came down to pure brute force John was stronger. He held her tightly to his chest and did not let her go

**John**: "Teyla, Teyla, its ok, its ok"

Teyla was screaming now at the top of her lungs.

**John**: "Teyla Shh, you are going to attract unwanted attention from the natives, please stop screaming"

**Rodney**: "John don't wake her, let her scream it out". Rodney shouted at John as he scuttled over to them.

John held her tighter and rocked her back and forth. He soothed her with words and caressed her head. Rodney watched on with a lump in his throat.

John didn't know this but this was how Mr Emmagan used to soothe Teyla as a child when she suffered from bad dreams. Teyla's scream soften a little. As this memory formed in her dream.

**Teyla**: "Daddy" she sobbed

John and Rodney glanced at each other as Teyla started to calm down.

**Teyla**: "I miss you daddy" she sobbed

**Rodney: **sniffle

**John: "**Oh knock it off McKay!" He knew it he just knew it!

Teyla was now settling back to sleep she was still making a few odd sounds but none that was making the colonel upset. He rocked her couple of more times before she was once again fast asleep.

John looked up at Rodney who was now yawning.

**John: "**McKay bed now!"

Rodney nodded sleepily and turned around to his sleeping bag but then stopped. He turned back to the Colonel

**Rodney**: "You can put her down now John she is fast asleep"

**John: **"I don't think she will mind if I hold her for the rest of the night, she thinks I'm her father"

Rodney smiled quietly and walked back to his sleeping bag.

John held his good friend closed to his heart. He kissed her forehead gently. Teyla stirred a little.

**John: "**its ok baby, you are safe now."

There wasn't a truer word spoken in the Pegasus Galaxy as Teyla slept in safety, wrapped in the capable arms of Lt. Colonel John Sheppard.

_I know it is a little corny but I think it is sweet. _**Gia **_by the way is another term for Mother Nature _


End file.
